


Private Party

by hxneybee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxneybee/pseuds/hxneybee
Summary: The Yu boys go to a party after classes at college are over, and Yuto runs into a good friend of his.





	Private Party

Walking into the party, the Yu boys looked around. Sure, Dennis had invited them all to the party he was hosting, but they weren't really 100% familiar with all of Dennis' other friends, so the majority of them found it a little awkward, except Yuya. As the extrovert he was, he had no problem slipping right into the crowd and talking to random people.

Yuto and Yugo stuck together, going over to where the music was playing to get away from the crowd some. Yuri sighed, not knowing why he even bothered coming. He didn't know what to do, he didn't really want to be here in the first place, but Dennis was a friend and he would have felt awkward if he had said no to him.

Yuya was talking with Shun, making some little small talk as Shun looked around, wondering where Yuto could be. Once he spotted his purple-haired friend with Yugo, he excused himself from his conversation with Yuya and went over to go and see him.  
"Hey, Yuto." He said, smiling.

Yugo and Yuto both looked up at him, since they were talking on the floor. "Hey, Shun." Yuto replied, getting to his feet. "I'll see you later, Yugo." Yugo nodded, taking out his phone and beginning to play a game on it as Yuto headed out of the area with Shun.

Shun and Yuto went into Dennis' bathroom, Yuto getting up and sitting on the sink to better match Shun's height. "So, is there a reason you brought me to the bathroom?" Yuto asked, smiling. "I figure you have a reason."

Nodding, Shun closed the distance between him and Yuto, placing his lips on Yuto's. Eyes widening, Yuto didn't know what to think. He let them flutter shut, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Shun's shoulders. Shun's hand was unbuckling Yuto's pants, and Yuto gasped. "Shun!" He half-whispered. "Is this the best place for that?" He was trying to keep quiet in case someone was right outside the door.

"I think we have different thoughts on what outcome will happen." Shun teased, going back to kissing Yuto, who didn't fight it despite being worried that someone may barge in. Shun's hand went up his shirt, rubbing and grabbing at Yuto's torso. A few moments of this, then his hand went to just above his bladder, beginning to press down on it quite hard.

Yuto's eyes shot open and he moaned, his head tilting back. Shun's mouth moved to his neck, kissing and sucking, occasionally biting at Yuto's pale skin. Yuto's back arched, arms tightening their grip on Shun's shoulders and neck. "C-Careful, I haven't pissed in a while."

Smirking, Shun pressed down harder. He hummed against Yuto's neck, starting to take off Yuto's skinny jeans. Once he got those around his ankles, he started rubbing and stroking his dick through his briefs.

Moaning loudly, Yuto pressed his crotch into Shun's touch. It wasn't long until Shun started pressing down on Yuto's bladder harshly again. Yuto groaned, feeling his briefs start to flood with his piss. He moaned from the relief of the feeling, squirming on the sink.

Shun continued to press on Yuto's bladder, though he was much more gentle than before now that he got what he wanted.   
Continuing to piss, Yuto's eyes opened up halfway, looking at Shun with lust in his eyes. "Shun.." He moaned quietly, leaning his head back again to let the other attack his neck with his lips and teeth, which Shun did.

Finishing up pissing, Yuto smashed his lips against Shun's, kissing him roughly. Shun looked down, going down and removing Yuto's now soaked briefs, exposing Yuto's hard cock. Shun looked up at his friend, wrapping his mouth around the tip of the other's penis. Yuto's hands immediately went to Shun's hair, trying to pull him down his dick some more. Shun obeyed, beginning to deepthroat and suck Yuto's dick.

Yuto was enjoying this, thrusting his hips into Shun's face, wanting the other to continue what he was doing.

Shun sucked harder, moaning slightly from how Yuto pulled his hair, his own erection straining at his jeans.

"More.. more.. ah!" Yuto moaned, his voice higher-pitched and cracking a little bit, eyes shut and mouth gaping open slightly.

Shun rose up, removing his mouth from Yuto's dick and beginning to kiss him roughly, Yuto wrapping his legs around Shun's waist. "One sec." Yuto said, searching the mirror cabinet and finding exactly what he was looking for. Lube.

Unbuckling his jeans and pushing them down as much as he could with Yuto attached to him, he did the same to his briefs. He popped open the lube, lubing up his dick. Once that was set, he put some on his fingers, inserting one finger into Yuto's ass.

Yuto moaned loudly as Shun thrusted his finger inside of him. When Yuto seemed to have adjusted to one finger, he inserted another, stretching him and prepping him. He added another finger, thrusting the three of them as deep as he could.

When Yuto adjusted to that, Shun put a little more lube on his dick before slowly inserting it into Yuto's ass. Yuto's grip on Shun tightened, his dick twitching with how close he already felt.

Thrusting hard into him, Shun moaned quietly, trying to keep his voice down so nobody would know what the two of them were up to. Yuto kept gasping and panting, mouth hanging open and his eyes occasionally opening halfway before shutting again.

Yuto clenched down on Shun occasionally, but not enough to where it would hurt him. "Ah! Ah! I-I'm close, Shun!" He gasped out, and only moments later, he came, getting both his shirt and Shun's shirt streaked with his cum. The whole time he was finishing, Shun was thrusting into him, gasping as he felt close as well.

"Almost d-done." Shun whispered into Yuto's ear, one of his hands reaching around into the other's hair, pulling it gently. It took a few more moments, but soon Shun was cumming, moaning loudly, as if he wasn't concerned he would be heard a few moments ago.

Once Shun finished, he gently eased himself out of Yuto, letting the other get on his feet, even if Yuto's legs were shuddering a little. "Gotta clean up." Yuto said between gasps, pressing his face into Shun's chest.

"Agreed. C'mon." Shun urged Yuto to the shower to help him clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for someone and I liked it enough to post it. Really proud of it for some reason? I dunno.


End file.
